In a healthy eye the drainage of the aqueous humor which circulates in a known fashion from the posterior chamber to the anterior chamber and is drained in the chamber angle via the trabecular tissue into the Schlemm's canal and from there via the episcleral venous system into the blood stream. In pathological conditions of the eye, for example, when the trabecular tissue is clogged due to disease or injury, or when the walls of the Schlemm's canal are conglutinated and/or when the collector channels are clogged, a continuous drainage of the constantly renewing aqueous humor is oftentimes no longer or not sufficiently realized. As a result, the inner pressure of the eye (IOP) can rise to such an extent that the blood circulation of the optical nerves and thereby the function of same is diminished and can thus lead to an eye disease such as glaucoma or “Grüner Star”.